Cube
.]] with a glass cube and glass pyramid.]] A cube is a three-dimensional geometric shape bounded by six square faces with three meeting at each vertex. When asked by Vic Fontaine if he knew what a was, metaphorically speaking, Miles O'Brien defined it literally as "one side of a cube." ( ) While demonstrating a cube-shaped container to a sick infant Changeling, Odo explained how he "remembered the first time Doctor Mora coerced him into taking the shape of a cube with one of his electrostatic gadgets." Once Odo made the shape and Dr. Mora turned the "gadget" off, Odo said he "was perfectly content to stay a cube for hours. It was fascinating, all those right angles." When the Changeling showed no interest in taking the for of a sphere, Odo told him "we can always try a cube," then asking it what it though of the shape once transferred to that container. Later, Odo transferred the Changeling back and forth from the pyramid-shaped to cube-shaped glass containers, and at one point said, "Now Mister Pyramid, here comes Mister Cube." ( ) When Seven of Nine instructed the Borg children aboard to create a geometric shape out of clay in 2376, Azan and Rebi created cubes that were "precisely 1/1000th the size of a Borg vessel." ( ) Cubical objects Gary Seven's Beta 5 computer was accessed through a voice activated cube that Roberta Lincoln referred to as "my little green friend." ( ) Pieces of ice frozen in the shape of a cube were referred to as ice cubes. ( , et al.) Sugar, a natural Earth sweetener, was sometimes compressed into cube form for ease of use. Tango, one of two horses owned by Christopher Pike, enjoyed eating sugar cubes during the early 23rd century. ( ) Clara Sutter's imaginary friend Isabella took two cubes of sugar with her tea. ( ) .]] Balok used a cube-shaped buoy to study the reactions of the crew in 2266. According to ship's sensors, it showed as a solid cube, with each of its edges measuring 107 meters (equaling 1,225,043 cubic meters), and a mass "a little under" 11,000 metric tons. ( ) A standard Earth die was cubical in shape. In 2365, while trapped in a re-creation of the Royale Hotel on Theta VIII, Commander Data stated that the "cubes were improperly balanced" when referring to the craps dice. Additionally, he noted that "single s on each cube were not at all desirable." ( ) The Tox Uthat was described by Ajur as "a crystal cube that fits in the palm of the hand." ( ) Navigational logs from the Zalkonian escape pod where John Doe was recovered from was kept in a storage cube discovered by Data from the in 2366. ( ) was shaped like a cube.]] Prior to the loss of the to the Borg, Starbase 157 received a distress signal from the freighter, reporting that they had made contact with an alien vessel described as "cube shaped". ( ) The Borg cube was the primary starship of the Borg Collective, and measured 28 cubic kilometers in . The Borg also used specialized tactical cubes for heavy combat. ( ) Borg scout ships were also described as being cubical configuration. ( ) The holographic and Countess Regina Barthalomew were stored in a cubic enhancement module with enough active memory to provide them a lifetime of experiences. ( ) Cubic measurements The volume of a cube can be determined by the length of one side, which was expressed by such measurements as: * Cubic centimeter * Cubic foot * Cubic kilometer * Cubic light year * Cubic meter * Cubic millimeter * Cubic parsec External link * de:Würfel (Form) Category:Mathematics